


Beautiful Muse

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose likes to let his muse and new lieutenant know just how precious he is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: For after chapter 479  
> Author's notes: Written for the oral fixation and worship squares on my [second card](http://blue-eyesgirl-fic.dreamwidth.org/60739.html#cutid2)

Rose liked to show his appreciation to his muse as he paid loving attention to every inch of skin. He started by laying Izuru back on his bed, gently and carefully stripping him of his uniform as he petted and stroked over his soft skin. 

He cupped Izuru’s face, reverently pressing soft kisses to his forehead, closed eyelids, cheeks and finally his soft, supple lips. Rose licked and teased before pushing his tongue into Izuru’s mouth, stroking and curling around the other, sucking to a soft moan from his beautiful muse. 

His hands stroked down, mapping out the skin ahead of him - the path he was going to take. Rose kissed lightly over his neck, biting gently and delighting in the pretty moans from his lieutenant. He didn’t leave any marks, even ones that wouldn’t be visible because of Izuru’s uniform; he’d hate to mar such beautiful skin. 

Rose smiled up at him as he slowly kissed and licked the expanse of pale chest beneath his hands and lips. He loved being close to his Izuru, everything came so much more easily - Rose’s speeches and melodies would just popped into his head with little to no effort. 

He latched onto a nipple, tugging with it between his teeth before soothing away the pain with his tongue. Rose sucked and teased his lieutenant’s nipples, happily lying on top of him, content to tease for as long as he could.

Izuru shifted beneath him, soft whines escaping him along with his moans as he was desperate for his captain to move lower and stop rubbing so teasingly against his cock. Rose sat up slightly, moaning at the sight before him.

He leant down and lightly kissed the head of Izuru’s cock, stroking lightly with his tongue and moaning at the taste. His fingers ghosted over him before tightening and stroking slowly. “My precious muse, you have the softest skin, whiter than any marble. And your cock,” Rose kissed it again, sucking gently. “So hard and dripping from my teasing.”

Izuru groaned as his cock disappeared into his captain’s hot, wet, tight mouth. “T – taichou –“ he breathed, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Rose moaned and swallowed around him, bobbing his head up and down along the length of the pretty cock in his mouth. 

He touched and licked, unable to help himself from worshipping Izuru’s hard cock, moaning in reply to the other’s noises of pleasure. Rose moved faster, wanting to make his Izuru come now, wanting to see what was bound to be a beautiful expression as pleasure would overcome him and Rose would swallow hungrily, wanting to drink down every last drop….

“Outoribashi-taichou… Outoribashi-taichou!” 

Rose blinked up at his lieutenant, his surroundings slowly coming back to him as he realised that in fact he was still in his shared office with Izuru and that nothing like what he had just imagined had happened or had ever happened. 

“Yes, Izuru?” he smiled softly at his beautiful muse.

“Please stop making origami out of the paperwork.” Izuru told him sternly. “And please stop daydreaming in the middle of the day.” 

Rose smiled at his lieutenant’s frustrated and stern expression. “As you wish, my muse~”


End file.
